A Nação Gritante
by Iron Wolf of Winterfell
Summary: Mensagem a Portugal sobre o futuro que o atormenta
**A Nação Gritante**

* * *

Tens a certeza que estás destinado a acabar sozinho.  
Tu, meu país, criança de maresia e água salgada de olhos verdes fixos além do horizonte tão ao longe, tão pequeno e perdido na Europa mas outrora tão orgulhoso, agora baixas a cabeça.

O teu povo parece ter vergonha de ti, parece-te. Ninguém quer ser português, é terra de ninguém, é terra onde os sonhos morrem.

"Vamos para fora" – declara o povo a fazer as malas com a voz carregada de amargura. Que outra opção têm eles senão partir? A vida neste fim de continente não está fácil.

O mundo vive de dinheiro não de poesia Pedro, tu sabes isso.  
País de mar e daqueles que _por obras valerosas se vão da lei da morte libertando_ , estás a acabar.

Quem és tu Pedro?  
"Pedro Fernandes Henriques, país de Portugal" – respondes tu com a voz firme de quem já tem a frase embrenhada no corpo que nem cicatriz mal fechada. Disparada logo sem pensar como uma resposta decorada mas não compreendida.

O que é Portugal, Pedro?  
Agora a pergunta complica e tu hesitas. De repente a idade alcança-te como nunca antes tinha feito e sentes-te a vergar sobre o peso dos teus ossos.  
Sim é isso, sentes a resposta a vir de dentro finalmente.  
Portugal é aquele que se abate sobre si mesmo e vai morrendo aos poucos.

" _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver_ " foi o que todos nós sempre aprendemos e tu Pedro de cabelos ao vento, observas da praia onde sempre estás, as gaivotas a regressarem a terra. Vem aí tempestade, ninguém conhece o mar como tu.  
Ris-te com o desgosto mal escondido e a resignação a escapar-se dos teus lábios a acompanhar as ondas furiosas que batem no areal.  
Dizes que a morte também é fogo que arde sem se ver.

Eu acredito em ti Pedro. Vês-te a ser esquecido em todo o lado.  
O futuro está tão negro e incerto para tantos que muitos querem esquecer de onde são. Há países mais apelativos, todos sabem disso.  
Soa tão melhor dizer que são de outra nacionalidade do que a portuguesa. Neste século em particular a aparência é tudo e o estereotipo persegue-nos a todos que nem um animal enraivado preparado para nos mutilar com palavras afiadas. Portugal não é ninguém hoje em dia.

Mas também há quem grite contigo meu país, há quem também tenha coração de mar, há quem também tenha tempestades em si.  
Peço-te, por favor Pedro. Não desistas de nós. O povo parece ter vergonha de ti e eu juro-te que não temos.  
Há vozes jovens que se querem fazer ouvir, subir mais alto que a letargia na qual esta geração mergulhou.  
Também queremos cantar o peito ilustre lusitano, mas cantamos de outra maneira, cantamos como podemos.  
Mas nunca nos silenciamos, a Voz portuguesa, queremos nós acreditar, irá um dia calar a depressão na qual este país está submergido.

E ouve! Bate leve, levemente como quem chama por ti.  
Será chuva, será gente  
É gente certamente, é os portugueses que chamam por ti!

Sei que não vais morrer Pedro, conheço-te desde que nasci. Fui embalada muitas vezes ao som da tua música que também é nossa, é de todos nós. Eu nunca me deixava dormir à primeira, tinha sempre de a ouvir duas ou três vezes.  
Sonhava acordada ao ouvir aquela letra a ser trauteada, eu tão pequena sentia-me tão importante e acreditava piamente na mensagem do nosso hino, eu era uma heroína do mar!  
E sim Pedro, tu nação valente és imortal!

Levanta-te, vamos, vê o teu Atlântico a erguer-se em muralhas de água com toda a sua fúria e esplendor! Ele chama por ti como sempre chamou Pedro, levanta-te tu também para mais um dia, para mais mil vidas.

Grita mas avança sempre Portugal, nós faremos o mesmo. Eu juro que pelo menos eu o farei. 

* * *

**Notas: Não tenho justificação para este texto, quando dei por mim estava a escrevê-lo e com uma lagrimazinha ao canto do olho. Maldita lamechice, enfim.**

 **Acho que é a primeira vez em tantos anos que escrevo em português para Hetalia e também a primeira vez que escrevo sobre o meu país. Uma vergonha, eu sei. Sempre tive tantos planos para o incluír em fics e acabei por nunca o pôr. Bem o mal foi de certo modo corrigido agora.**

 **Tentei escrever algo que se assemelha a uma mensagem a Portugal visando os problemas que o país enfrenta mas sem entrar em muitos pormenores.**  
 **Tenho a perfeita noção que a maior parte das pessoas pôs Afonso como fanname para Portugal, mas para mim ele é Pedro e não me parece que vá mudar de ideias tão facilmente. Espero que ninguém se importe.**  
 **A parte do hino nacional é absolutamente verídica, cantavam-me o hino para eu adormecer visto que a minha mãe era muito original para se lembrar de canções de embalar!**

 **"** _Por obras valerosas se vão da lei da morte libertando_ **", "** _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver_ **" - Lusíadas, Luís de Camões**  
 **"** _Bate leve, levemente como quem chama por mim_ **/** _Será chuva? Será gente?_ **/** _Gente não é certamente, e a chuva não bate assim_ **" - A Balada da Neve, Augusto Gil (texto alterado para se enquadrar melhor na fic)**


End file.
